


Untitled

by dawnsummers



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnsummers/pseuds/dawnsummers
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

I lay my arms out wide on the beach grass and pretend to be very high. You frown down at me and I stare at how you’re lined in gold, blocking out the place where the sun right now is meeting water. (Or really I’m noticing how you’re golden lined, and staring at  _ you _ .) The nearest frowning part to me is your chin, so I push myself up and bite it, like a kiss. I bite gentle, hold your chin in my teeth for just a second like a lion showing it’s tame but you yelp anyway and next I kiss your breast, kiss it like a lady’s breast, glad I have something to apologize about. You push your hands into my shoulders, push me onto my back in the sand. I’m glad I gave us something to wrestle about. With my back I hold the beach so none of the sand and the crabs and the grass and the bugs and bits of glass can get to you and with your head you hold the sky. 


End file.
